


the instigator

by fleurting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cats, Community: dracoharry100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: "He'sevil, Harry.""He's not evil! He's just...made some bad choices.""Like what? The choice to be an arse?"
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	the instigator

**Author's Note:**

> for [@dracoharry100](https://dracoharry100.dreamwidth.org/)'s challenge #623: evil.

"He's _evil_ , Harry."

"He's not evil! He's just...made some bad choices."

"Like what? The choice to be an arse?"

"Draco, please stop calling the cat an arse."

"I'll stop calling him an arse when he stops acting like one! He tried to suffocate me!"

"For the hundredth time, he was trying to cuddle! That's how he shows his love!"

"By cutting off my ability to breathe? Face it, Harry. The cat is evil."

"Either way, if you want to be with me, you're stuck with him."

"I'm starting to seriously reevaluate our relationship..."

"Malfoy!"

"He's a _seriously_ evil cat, Harry."


End file.
